


Pebble

by mostlymormor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlymormor/pseuds/mostlymormor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anonymous on Tumblr</p>
<p>"can you please write something where Jim and Seb go to a shelter and adopt a cat?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pebble

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this.” Sebastian muttered, his eyes on the road, and Jim smiled to himself beside him

“It’s for the sake of a job, Bastian.” He said, watching London go by.

“It’s because you lied and told Molly that, ‘oh my gosh, I have a cat too, you’ve got to see him’.” Sebastian retorted, even mocking Jim’s accent.

“That was awful, Basher. Besides, by the time we leave, it won’t be a lie anymore.”

“You’re looking after it though.” Sebastian insisted. “Feeding it, and hoovering up the fur it leaves everywhere, and cleaning out it’s litter box.”

“Yes, yes...” Jim drawled. “Just don’t kill it.”

 

* * *

 

When they arrived, they found cat shelter was a small place, all the cats kept in cages, which Jim didn’t like, as he vocalised to Sebastian.

“Look at them all cramped up in their boxes!” He said, looking around. “The poor things... I want to take them all home.”

“One.” Sebastian said curtly. Jim sighed.

There was a wide variety of cats, some of whom meowed or even hissed when they went past, others just ignoring them.

Jim stopped in front of one cage quite suddenly, pointing.

“That one.”

It was a plain grey cat. A Russian Blue, apparently. It blinked at them slowly, showing no signs of fear, nor aggression, nor any particular joy.

“...Really?” Sebastian asked, looking around at all the other cats. “Would’ve thought you’d go for something more interesting.”

“No, I want this one, he’s perfect.

 

* * *

 

Jim called him Pebble. He didn’t get him a collar though, just a food bowl, a water bowl, a litter box, a little bed, and a scratching post. All of them were kept in the utility room, but Pebble himself was free to roam the house, much to Sebastian’s irritation.

Pebble, as far as Sebastian was concerned, would show up at the worst damn times. When Sebastian was reading on the couch, Pebble would come and sit on his chest, or on the book itself, anywhere to block the sniper’s view. When he was watching TV, Pebble would walk across the stand in front of it. When he was cleaning his guns, he had to close the door, or Pebble would come in and walk all over the desk he was working at.

Jim  _loved_  Pebble. He’d pet the cat whenever he was around. He’d lie on his back with Pebble on his chest while making calls. Pebble would sit on Jim’s charger while Jim was using his laptop. In fact, Pebble seemed only to be in the business of making Sebastian’s life hell, and making Jim’s better.

“When are we getting rid of Pebble?” Sebastian asked over dinner after a week or so. “Molly dumped you, we don’t need to keep this dumb cat anymore.”

“We’re keeping him.” Jim said, Pebble curled up asleep under the table.

“Jim, I can’t  _stand_  him.” Sebastian complained. “He’s annoying as hell.”

“So are you.” Jim said, smiling at Sebastian.

“Fine then. The cat goes, or I go.” Sebastian said, folding his arms.

Jim held his hand out, palm up. Sebastian looked at it, then frowned at Jim in confusion.

“...Your key? Since you’re leaving...” Jim explained.

Sebastian sighed in exasperation, got up, and left the room.

He’d get used to the damn thing eventually.


End file.
